The Guardian and Camp Green Lake
by DoctorWhoTARDIS
Summary: The Guardian, like a certain Earth kid, gets exiled to Camp Green Lake. Once there, however, The Guardian realizes there might be more trouble than even the Time Lords could anticapate.
1. The Exile

The Guardian stood before the Time Lord court, a grim expression fixed on his face. He has been falsely accused of murdering the last member of a now extinct species, known as the Sensorites. But The Guardian was innocent. The murder had actually been set up by a foe The Guardian and his friend, The Doctor, had been chasing after for over a thousand years. That foe was a dangerously insane Time Lord, who chose to be called 'The Master'. The Time Lords had gotten word of the crime too late, and The Master had escaped in his TARDIS…

**Flashback; the year 200,000, the Sense Sphere**

The Guardian was kneeling over a collapsed body, scanning it with his Sonic Screwdriver.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, looking at the results of the scan, and saw that the body, along with the brain it housed, was dead and in the starting phase of rotting. The Guardian suddenly became aware of a shadow creeping up behind him. He turned, and saw someone his dreaded more than anything in the entire universe. The Master.

"Oh my dear Guardian you have been naïve." The Master taunted.

"It was YOU!" The Guardian realized, bounding to his feet. "You murdered the Sensorite!" The Master laughed.

"Not just one Sensorite, you fool!" he taunted with a sneer. "All of them!"

"You foul, sick miscreant!" The Guardian shouted, angry at this news. "I'll kill you!" But as The Guardian lunged at The Master, the evil Time Lord slipped into a nearby filling cabinet, and it dematerialized with a VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! "ARRRRGH!" The Guardian screamed with rage. "That was his TARDIS!" Fuming, The Guardian went back to his own TARDIS, a green Police Public Call Box, and dematerialized, intending to follow The Master.

**Back to the present**

It was a few minutes after The Guardian started to chase The Master that the TARDIS was recalled back to Gallifrey, and The Guardian was forced on trial. Borsha, the leader of the High Council, had just told The Guardian he had the option of a simple exile on Earth, at a place called Camp Green Lake. "Will I have to give up the TARDIS?" he asked Borsha.

"Not entirely." Borsha replied. "You will be allowed to keep your TARDIS, but the Dematerialization Circuit will be taken away."

"Oh. Well, a trapped TARDIS is better than no TARDIS." The Guardian replied. "I assume you chose Camp Green Lake because it doesn't have the resources to build a replacement Dematerialization Circuit?"

"Yes." Borsha confirmed.

"I'll go to Camp Green Lake then." The Guardian decided. "Borsha?" he added. "Will the TARDIS be-?" he shook his head. "Never mind." The Guardian walked out of the room, and saw that the TARDIS was waiting for him. "Let's go then." The Guardian stepped inside the TARDIS, and as he closed the door, the Time Rotor pumped up and down. "Time Lords must be remotely controlling her." The Guardian mused. With a VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! the TARDIS set off for Camp Green Lake

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Three D-Boys

VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!

The TARDIS materialized, unseen and unheard, on Earth, in the year 2008, and somewhere in Texas. The Guardian cautiously stepped out of his ship. Per the Time Lords' instructions, he went to what looked like an office. "Mr. Sir?" he asked cautiously. A man sitting at the desk on the far side of the room looked up in response.

"Who might you be?" Mr. Sir asked.

"Ryan. Ryan McFly." The Guardian replied, handing over a fake police record the Time Lords had conjured up for him. It stated a fake birth-date, November 23, 2002, and that The Guardian was 13, "I look older for my age." The Guardian explained when Mr. Sir gave him a questioning look. Indeed, The Guardian's 2nd, and latest, incarnation had the look of a young college student. Mr. Sir said nothing, but thrust an orange jumpsuit at the Time Lord.

"Strip." Mr. Sir commanded. "I want to make sure you ain't hiding anything, particularly a weapon." It was a very uncomfortable experience for The Guardian. Mr. Sir was eyeing his body as if the Time Lord himself was a weapon. It was made worse when The Guardian took off his jacket, and his Sonic Screwdriver fell out.

"I know it looks like one, but that's not a weapon." The Time Lord burst out before he could stop himself. Mr. Sir smirked, but said nothing. It was only when The Guardian was completely suited up that he gave the device back. The Guardian dropped it into the pocket on the left leg of the jumpsuit. Mr. Sir then led The Guardian outside. It was blazing hot, and not even two seconds had passed before The Guardian started to sweat.

"You see any guard towers McFly?" he asked abruptly.

"No Mr. Sir." The Guardian responded lamely.

"How about an electric fence?"

"No Mr. Sir." The Time Lord responded again. Mr. Sir looked The Guardian in the eye.

"We don't need any o' that." He said. "Know why?" The Guardian shrugged. "Cause we're the only water supply within a hundred mile radius." Mr. Sir said smugly. Of course, The Guardian had a fridge stocked full with water bottles and soda in the TARDIS, but Mr. Sir didn't need to know that. Mr. Sir then led The Guardian to a tent with the letter D on the left flap. The Guardian went inside, sat on the only empty cot, and watched Mr. Sir leave. It was then that a couple of the other boys in the tent stirred and sat up. One of them was Black, the other white.

"Hi." The white boy said. "Stanley Yelnats." The Guardian shook his hand.

"I'm Hector." The Black boy said lamely. "Hector Zeroni."

"Ryan McFly." The Guardian replied, lying on his cot. "Boy. Only been here about two minutes, and I already hate it." Stanley and Zero agreed with him..s


End file.
